Laços
by Lady Murder
Summary: Não o restou nada. A não ser o laço. /LxOC, oneshot/


**Laços**

Eu estava andando. Chovia. Eu estava muito molhado, mas eu não me importava. Você estava em meus braços, pêndula. Eu ouvia gritos as minhas costas, mas os ignorei. Logo alguém saberia que seria melhor eu ficar só. Com você.

Você continuava em meus braços. Fria, gélida. _Sem vida. _Os olhos fechados... Para sempre. Mas eu não acreditava. Achava que você iria abrir seus olhos a qualquer instante, iria sorrir para mim e dizer que era tudo uma brincadeira. Mas seu sorriso já não existia. Já não brotava de sua boca.

E eu sabia disso. Não aceitava, mas sabia.

Sentei no chão ignorando a lama em minha roupa. Deixei a chuva cair em mim e em você.

Isso não era para acontecer. Não era para ser assim.

_Era Natal. Uma garota, aparentando 5 anos, andava com um laço verde na cabeça. Aproximou-se de um garoto que estava no canto, aparentemente triste. Ficou de frente para ele e sorriu, logo depois lhe deu um abraço apertado e um embrulho com um presente._

_-Feliz Natal!_

_Ela saiu. Ele estava confuso. Abriu o presente e viu um bonequinho de papai Noel segurando um doce. Olha para as costas da garota, ela andava saltitando enquanto seus cabelos e uma réstia do laço balançavam._

Suspirei. As lembranças não saiam de minha mente. Mirei seu rosto ainda a procura de um sorriso.

_-Hm... Eu...Não havia te agradecido pelo presente. – Um garoto de cabelos negros dizia a uma garota de laço azul. – Er... Toma._

_Ele disse empurrando apressadamente um pacote para a garota, logo depois saiu correndo. Ela abriu o pacote e encontrou um laço roxo. Ele olhou para trás e viu um sorriso no rosto da menina_

Por um momento vi um sorriso de menina naquele rosto de mulher. Passei meu dedo em seu rosto. Mais lembranças vieram

_Uma menina de 9 anos corria corada, e atrás um garoto de mesma idade a olhava confuso com uma mão na bochecha._

Aproximei meus lábios da bochecha dela. Dei-lhe um pequeno e frágil beijo. Esperava que você despertasse após isso. Como sou ingênuo, como fui bobo ao acreditar em conto de fadas.

_-L... Você acredita em conto de fadas? – A menina de laço roxo, com 13 anos, dizia._

_-Como assim?_

_-Acredita em um feliz pra sempre?_

_-Não. Isso foi apenas uma besteira que inventaram porque nenhum ser humano tem feliz para... – O garoto foi calado por um beijo da menina._

_-E seremos felizes para sempre. – Ela sussurrou e depois saiu correndo._

_Depois disso, o garoto não deixou de acreditar em conto de fadas._

Você me fez acreditar em conto de fadas. Disse que seríamos felizes para sempre.

Mas mentiu.

Não ficou comigo. Se foi.

Sei que é um pensamento egoísta, mas você era só minha. Eu sei. Em parte a culpa foi minha. Eu e a minha idéia idiota de ir embora.

_-Eu... Vou embora. – L disse. Tinha 14 anos agora._

_A garota assentiu. Uma lágrima caiu. Não agüentando mais ela saiu correndo e seu laço rosa ficou. No outro dia seria descoberto que ela estava muito doente._

Você não tinha que ficar assim. Poderia ir comigo.

Mas nós sabíamos que não. Se eu fosse, seria sozinho. Seria para não voltar.

E você... Também não voltou.

_-L... Sinto dizer, mas... Ela... Se foi._

_O garoto sentiu sua vida ir embora. Sentiu-se ficar frio, fraco._

_Foi até o corpo da menina e pegou sua mão. Ela estava fria. Logo depois saiu com o corpo morto em seus braços._

Agora tudo acabou. O conto de fadas se quebrou. Não existe mais um 'para sempre'. Só uma morte, uma pessoa. Beijei seus lábios. Um último beijo. Peguei seu laço roxo. Aquele que sempre a acompanhou. Deitei seu corpo no chão e fui embora.

Fui embora sem você, sem conto de fadas, sem mais beijos, sem sorriso. Somente com um laço. O seu laço.

**N/A: **Isso é para as pessoas verem o que eu faço na aula "super divertida" de Geometria. Just it, né Morg? Bom, cara... Quase chorei quando acabei essa fic... Foi tão... Triste e legal de fazer! Fiquei em dúvida se o nome seria contode fadas ou laços, mas preferi laços mesmo ; Bem dedico e presenteio a Srta. Abracadabra, a pessoa que merece todas a fic LxOC que existem. Sinceramente, não imagino outra pessoa para ficar com ele xD. Bjão, espero que tenham gostado. REVIEWS!


End file.
